


throat

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: polyam SG1 [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Intricate Rituals, Love Confessions, M/M, Repression, don’t copy to other sites, season 4 ep 1 small victories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: After a close call at the hands of the replicators, Jack goes to talk to Daniel. He ends up saying more than he means to.set post season 4 ep 1 small victories





	throat

**Author's Note:**

> at last, some jack/daniel for this series! I wanted to find the right time to add that relationship in. 
> 
> A summary of the episode, in case you need it: Teal'c and Jack went aboard a submarine infested by replicators. Daniel was watching and listening through cameras and mics attached to them. At one post they are overrun by replicators and Jack asks Daniel to give the order to blow up the submarine, because he'd rather die that way than eaten alive by replicators. Daniel gives the order, but at the last moment, Teal'c and Jack are transported to safety by the Asgard.

\-----------

Jack saunters through the hallways of the SGC, oozing his usual confidence. Maybe a little more than usual today; after another close call at the hands of the replicators, he deserves to feel confident. He heads towards Daniel’s office before he can really think about it, going there on autopilot. Only once he reaches the door does he question his decision. Then he draws himself up and decides to go ahead, knocking on the doorway to let Daniel know he’s there. There’s a distracted

“Come in.”

And he steps inside. The office is a mess, as usual, books and papers and artifacts strewn about,. And there, comfortable in the center of the mess, is the man he’s come to see. Daniel doesn’t look up from the computer he’s typing away at as Jack enters, so Jack sidles over until their shoulders are touching.

“What’ja up to, Daniel?”

Daniel hums distractedly and doesn’t respond. Jack stifles a snicker and decides to flick him upside the head. The archeologist startles, before turning to Jack with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Jack. I was a little engrossed. What did you need?”

Now that Daniel’s full attention is on him, Jack is beginning to doubt his decision to come here and say what he wants to say. But he’s already committed, so he plows ahead:

“I just wanted to say sorry.”

Daniel looks confused, almost offended that Jack would feel the need to apologize.

“What for?”

Jack lowers his head, not wanting to say it out loud. Not wanting to talk about his feelings, like usual. All he really wants to do is avoid the topic. But Daniel deserves better so he responds:

“For when we were on the submarine, for asking you to blow us up. I never wanted to be in a situation where I had to ask that of you.”

Daniel’s eyes suddenly turn sad, with a hint of fear. Jack tries not to think about what he must have looked like when he and Teal’c were dying on the screen in front of him.

“It’s okay, Jack. there was nothing you could have done about it, and it all worked out in the end.”

Jack feels his throat choke up, everything feels like too much. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it, but now that he’d brought it up the feelings feel like they’re eating him alive.

Daniel’s face suddenly goes terribly soft, looking at Jack that way that always makes him feel afraid cause there’s so much damn love in that stare. Daniel doesn’t shy away from it, he’s practically confessing every time he stares at Jack like that. Up until now, Jack hadn’t wanted to address it. But now he has a feeling Daniel isn’t going to give him a choice.

Daniel speaks, his voice low and thrumming with emotion:

“Jack, I just wanted to say--”

Jack interrupts:

“I know Daniel. You don’t need to say it.”

Then Daniel is raising a hand, coming up to cup Jack’s cheek. He almost flinches away, not wanting to let himself have this, but he feels frozen. Daniel continues:

“But I want to. I love you, Jack.”

Hearing it out loud feels like it’s broken something inside of Jack; like it’s left him feeling raw and vulnerable. This isn’t like with Teal’c---Teal’c he knows, deep down in every inch of him. But Daniel, Daniel is one big unknown. He’s not a military man, he’s not a soldier, he’s not a killer. He’s everything Jack isn’t. Jack isn’t sure he knows how to bridge the gap between them.

Maybe, Daniel already has. He brushes his fingers softly, lovingly, across Jack’s cheek as he waits for a response. When he gets none, he sighs and pulls away.

“I know, Jack. I’m under your command, and you don’t want to--”

And it hurts, God it hurts, to see him pulling away and suddenly Jack is chasing after him, stepping forwards till they’re chest to chest. He speaks, voice unexpectedly loud.

“No.”

He reaches out, his hand finding Daniel’s shoulder before slowly wandering up to his neck until he’s cradling the back of his head, his hair soft under Jack’s rough fingers. Daniel’s blue eyes are wide and those perfect lips of his are parted as he stares at Jack, just waiting patiently. Jack finally finds the words:

“I want to kiss you.”

Daniel smiles, eyes glowing with love, and replies:

“Please do.”

Jack leans in and their lips meet and it’s perfect, soft and loving and slow, taking their time and really feeling everything. Jack wants to kiss him like this forever, but finally he has to pull away for breath.

“I love you, Daniel.”

Saying those words feels so freeing, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. As if something has clicked into place. Daniel leans into him, pulling him into a tight hug, and they stay like that, just holding each other in the dim light of his office.

\---------


End file.
